


100 Emotions-Illusionshipping

by dofensphinx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Abuse, Character Death, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 themes challenge for Illusionshipping, pre-canon, au, post canon and canon all wrapped into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Emotions-Illusionshipping

Birth  
Sometimes she thinks she can feel him, the pressure in her skull, the words whispered until she wants to scream. He’s dead they tell her, what he did to her will never be repeated. They don’t know, they don’t know all of what he did.  


The hand in her chest, squeezing her hair until it was ready to explode, she can see it, tanned fingers wrapped around the organ blood dying his fingers red. He licked it off and tell her how good she tasted.  


There’s a myth like this, where a woman burst fully grown form her father’s skull and that’s what’s going to happen. He lives in her mind and he won’t get out ever, not until he has her so twisted that she doesn’t know left form right or up form down.  


He’s going to make her just like him.  


So wrong and black inside that no one will ever know who she is again and she won’t be herself.  


She’ll be wrong.  


But right for him.  


She will be the one to birth evil back into this world.  


Enthusiasm  


The one thing she could always say about Mariku was that he had the enthusiasm of a child, he always got so into what he was doing. Even if it was trying to destroy her down to nothing or ruling the kingdom he had built up for himself.  


A kingdom of Shadows that never seemed to stop, just going on and on for miles and centuries until…you just couldn’t look anymore.  


Mai was pulled out of her thoughts by hair twisting in her hair, and breath against her ear, “What are you thinking about?”  


“You”, there was no point in lying, not that he cared what she thought about, he would force it out of her just to be an ass, “And what you’ve done”  


He snickered a bit at that, his nails scratching against her skull like he was rubbing a cat, “Impressive…isn’t it?” Mariku’s tongue ran over the curve of her jaw, “Just admit it”  


“You’re a king in a fake kingdom”, sometimes she had to provork him to feel something again and the feeling would come soon.  


The hand in her hair twisted tighter, the hairs breaking in his tight grip. She rumbled in her chest, staring straight into his insane eyes, never flinching.  


“Kill me”  


“What’s a King without a queen?”  


Love  


You don’t fall in love with anyone ever, that how you get hurt. Especially not when you’re the so called Space Time Witch and the one that wants your heart is a demon that won’t stop coming.  


“Witchy Witchy”, she can see the bright gold ears twitching just underneath her window sil, asking to be let in.  


“Go away Mariku”, she let the smoke drift form her pipe, taking slow deep breaths, “Unless you have something to wish for I’m not in the mood”  


He slipped in the window, his body moving in the strangest ways, like he had joints where there shouldn’t be any. His tail squished behind him, his nails scraping against the floor, “You know what I want…”  


“You can’t afford what you want”, with slow gentle movements, tapping out the ash form her pipe as he crept closer, breathing in the smell of her.  


Mariku’s cold nose touched her neck, where the kimono slid down her shoulder, “Don’t you want what I can give you? I can give you the world in a ball and make everyone bend to your will”  


She blew the ash into his eyes, dropping her pipe onto her pillow as she moved throughout the room, “I am who I am, I can do all of that and whatever else that I wish”  
Mariku’s intrusions came every few weeks, if she was lucky, if she wasn’t he came every week. She wasn’t even sure when he had first seen her, maybe when she was helping out another client. The only reason that he could come into her shop was his wish to sleep with her, and break her down into something more fun for him.  


Not that she would give him the pleasure or that he could ever afford the wish, “Are you going to stay tonight again?”  


“Of course, you have the best sake in town”, his smirk burned into her brain, his tail waving back and forth like a happy dog, “Not to mention the best view in town”  


“Go to hell”  


She smiled though, gently at the idea that anyone could be so amazed with a woman like her. She doesn’t want to grant his wish so he won’t leave her alone again. It’s a long life when you have no one to share it with.  


Hate  


He hates her, hates how brave and arrogant she is, who she looks at him with distain like he’s nothing but a bug to be crushed underneath her heel.  


He wants to strangle her to feel the pulse of her heart underneath his hands as she fights for her life.  


Sometimes that’s what he wants.  


Sometimes he wants to watch her writhe and moan underneath him as he did things he had only seen Malik do through their shared eyes.  


He wants to bury his head in that hair, breath in the scent of her, feel her pressed against him.  


But he hates her. That’s what he feels.  


Triumph  


Her face is twisted with rage, and she holds his face in her hands, she won. Everything is done now, she won’t ever worry again. The blood drips on to her skirt and skin, the red rivers trailing behind her.  


He was gone, and she didn’t have to worry or think or even care. So she sat, holding the bloody head in her hands, watching her skin be stained red.  


“This is a dream”, the realization comes easily, he’s been dead for years and Malik has the body now. She couldn’t cut off his head and watch him die.  


The head’s eye snapped open, “Of course it is. What makes you think you could? You don’t have the strength or the will. You just want to watch me die and have no hand in it don’t you?”  


“I hate you”  


“You say that and yet I’m here still. There’s only a thin line between love and hate Mai”  


She stands up, holding the head above her as it crackles. She slams it down, watching it explode like a pumkin, the bits of skull flying all over the place.  


He’ll never really be gone because he lives here inside her head.  


He’s the one that won.  


Mariku has triumphed over her.


End file.
